


The Flower of Fire

by stormy_ocean



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, Long-Distance Relationship, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormy_ocean/pseuds/stormy_ocean
Summary: She had made a choice that would affect her for the rest of her life, yet she can't seem to regret it..
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Flower of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for [illworkforanime](https://illwork4anime.tumblr.com), hope you like it..

Sakura gazed out of her window into the beautiful snowy city, she was the princess of the Cherry Kingdom... In her kingdom there were many wonderous things, gorgeous flowers, calming springs, rushing rivers, and the people were just lovely.. They were a mostly pacifist kingdom, only fighting when necessary, they'd much rather build and create then tear down and destroy...

They were known for their plants and amazing medical resources, many kingdom's wanted their secrets, but none actually managed to secure an alliance...

They were friendly people, they welcomed all but refused to take sides... The only time they actually engaged in war is when they were attacked first, they refuse to make allies cause that means when war becomes of them the Cherry Kingdom would be expected to help.. Sakura thought this was ridiculous, if they have no allies no one will come to help them when they need help..

That's why when she heard that the Fire Kingdom was trying to make an alliance with the Cherry Kingdom, she secretly met with the king to discuss it.. She knew her parents wouldn't accept it, so she offered to marry one of the king's children, her parents couldn't refuse an alliance if their beloved daughter was married to a foreigner... He agreed to marry his youngest to her, so she could still become queen of her kingdom and his oldest could still rule his, not to mention Prince Itachi was already married..

Her parents weren't too thrilled when they learned of her engagement, but they didn't fight it too much, King Fugaku was a powerful man after all... He left not long after, promising to return with her betrothed... That was in the fall months, it was nearly the Jasmine Festival now, it was a widely celebrated thing across all kingdoms.. It was a time where couples gave each other gifts and spent time with them...

She sighed as she watched the families run around in the snow, and wondered what her husband-to-be was like.. No one really knew much about the Fire Kingdom, they kept all their secrets to themselves and weren't very trusting.. But they were powerful, the only nations that seemed to stand a chance against the Fire Kingdom in battle was the Forest Kingdom and the Whirlpool Kingdom... Both of these nations were once one, but split apart a long time ago.. About 7 years ago they put aside their differences and formed an alliance, but everyone knew they were never going to be one kingdom again...

She closed her eyes and tried to imagine what her betrothed looked like, according to the rumors he was very handsome.. With dark hair and dark eyes with fair skin, he was said to look like the queen, his mother... Sakura had never seen the queen either, but she bet she was beautiful.. She pushed off of the window and walked to her bed, in the middle of it was a box... Inside was a dagger that she had made specifically for the prince, it was beautiful but very efficient...

The metal was cold under her finger tips, and she took caution to not slice herself open.. It was designed with only the highest quality materials, fit for a prince.. She smiled to herself, _'I wonder when he's going to get here..'_

There was a light knock on her door, she put the dagger away swiftly, "Come in!" a young girl that couldn't be older than 15 came into the room, "You're highness, King Fugaku and his son are here, you are being summoned to the throne room to meet them.."

The princess nodded, standing up she walked towards the throne room with confidence, her head held high, not wavering at all... She entered and her breath caught, there was King Fugaku, and her parents but she payed no attention to them.. All her focus was on the young man there next to them, _'The Fire Prince'_ her mind supplied helpfully..

He was taller than her, not a huge height difference, but it was still noticeable.. His hair looked like silk and his skin looked like porcelain, he was strong, that much was obvious from his lean but muscular frame.. His dark eyes were sharp and calculating, he was intently observing his surroundings... He was tense, like he was prepared for an attack, he was obviously a fine warrior..

She was startled out of her trance by a hand being placed on her shoulder, her mother was there, smiling tensely.. She obviously did not like the fact her daughter was getting married to a man of war...

Sakura took a deep breath before approaching her future husband and his father, she gave a slight bow and was pleasantly surprised to see him return the gesture... "Princess Sakura, this is my youngest son, Sasuke.. He is a fine warrior, his strength is rivaled only by Prince Naruto of the Whirlpool Kingdom.. I hope our alliance is a long lasting one.." She smiled sweetly, "It's an honor to meet you, Prince Sasuke, let me take you on a tour of the place.."

They walked down the hall, she pointed out rooms to him and he listened without a word... They got to her room and she invited him inside, since this was going to be his room in a few weeks time.. He raised an eyebrow at the box on her bed, "Oh right, so I thought since you were going to be my husband I should get you a gift..." she fumbled nervously as she handed him the box, he carefully opened it and took out the dagger...

He carefully examined it before turning to her, "Thank you, I got you something as well.." his cheeks were dusted with a shade of pink that she almost missed... He reached into his bag and pulled out a bag, he refused to look at her.. He was clearly inexperienced with this kind of thing..

She carefully took it from him and looked inside, she gasped as she took out the necklace, it was ruby and gold and it was so gorgeous..

"I didn't know what to get you, so I asked my mom what women like and she said jewelry.. I hope you like it, Princess.." he looked out the window, the pink of his face had darkened... "Thank you, and call me Sakura, you are going to be my husband in a few weeks..."

He nodded, "Then call me Sasuke.." before she could reply he walked to the window and leaned on it.. His eyes focused outside, she walked over and stood right next to him, their arms brushing lightly... She wanted to lean into him, but she wasn't sure if that was ok.. Cautiously, she slowly wrapped an arm around his waist.. She noticed he was tense, obviously waiting for her to do something, probably waiting for an attack...

After a moment the tension leaves him, and he slowly puts his arm around her.. They sit there in silence for a while before Sakura says softly, "I can see myself actually falling in love with you, I might already be in love honestly.."

He looks at her with wide eyes before a smile graces his lips, "Me too"

They sat down and talked for hours on end, getting to know one another.. Well, it was more her talking him nodding along, but hey, it could be considered a conversation..

She smiled at him, Sasuke was standoffish, but he listened to her when others wouldn't.. She for some reason mentioned how she hated being so fragile, that she wanted to get stronger, she stiffened when she let that slip.. Her whole life people told her it was "unladylike" and that "women weren't meant to be strong", but he just looked at her before saying, "Then I'll train you"

Her head snapped up at that, "Really??"

"Yeah, you want to get stronger so I will help you with that.." he stood up and made his way to the door, but stopped once he noticed she wasn't following.. "What?" She shook her head to get rid of the absolutely shocked expression on her face.. "It's nothing, just, I've always been told women weren't meant to be strong or that it's unbecoming of a lady.."

His eye twitched at that, "Gender matters not, everyone can become strong if they put their mind to it.." she didn't even think, she just ran over to him and gave him a hug.. "Thank you, c'mon, I want to start right away.."

She looked back and saw he was frozen, a blush across his cheeks.. She smiled then leaned in, hesitantly, when he made no move to push her away she connected their lips together..

She wrapped her arms around him and he did the same.. They just held each other while not breaking away from the kiss... She felt like she was in heaven.. They weren't supposed to kiss, but it wouldn't hurt if no one knew..


End file.
